


motorcycle

by zeltha



Series: potter, what the hell is this? [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Humor, M/M, Motorcycles, Muggle Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeltha/pseuds/zeltha
Summary: Draco is dragged onto a motorcycle ride with Harry Potter, the most accident-prone man known to Earth.Ft. a worn Harry Potter, trying to convince Draco that they won't fall off the bike.





	motorcycle

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd. sorry for mistakes! also part of an ongoing series, "potter, what the hell is this?"

"I am not getting on that thing." Draco hissed venomously. "Most importantly with  _you_ , Potter. Lord knows you're the clumsiest person I've ever encountered."

"Come on, Malfoy." The bespectacled man groaned, it's been no less than 25 minutes that he have been trying to get the blond git to just bloody climb onto the motorcycle. Stood Malfoy next to the motorcycle, arms crossed petulantly and his eyes glaring at the cycle.

He continued, "We're going to be late to Teddy's birthday, and you know how stressing the child can be when he throws a tantrum. Think about Andromeda."

Malfoy's lips jutted out as he pouted with a small " _hmph_ ", contemplating the sake of his old Aunt Andromeda which he recently had taken into great liking. Would he really succumb to riding the barbaric machinery for the welfare of arriving to his small and bouncy cousin's birthday?

What Draco obviously had figured out is that the thing doesn't look safe. The noir shell of the exterior looks intimidating enough for him to prevent his will into riding it, and the bloody thing is on two wheels, for Salazar's tits! Is there even a bloody roof or something that'll protect their sides? This whole thing is unsheltered in every aspect possible!

He doesn't know if it can support the weight of two people, and it doesn't look reliable enough.

Surely enough, as if Potter could read his mind, he ploughed further, "I promise you that it won't topple down, and it  _will_  support our weights. And I once again promise you that I won't go on fast speed."

"Can't we just apparate or something?" He whined, stomping his foot with immense puerility.

"You are temporarily banned of any magical circumstances, Malfoy."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes distastefully, but then sighed. He trailed around the motorcycle and eyed it sceptically, and then proceeded to climb up with such hesitancy that Harry had to personally grab the man by the hand so he then would saddle the seat.

The blond bit his lip, what if Harry went too fast that his glasses fell off and got crushed underneath the wheels and he won't be able to see and Salazar knows the myopic man has the most awful eyesi-

Harry turned around in his front seat, fixating his gaze into him, "Malfoy, I promise you I won't go fast."

Upon the affirmation, Malfoy only managed to squint his eyes.

"Fine," he huffed. "But, if this thing plummets down into a pitch, I take dips on creating a makeshift guillotine right then and there and beheading you immediately."

The grin Harry gave him was wide, "Likewise."

"Now come on, before we're late." Malfoy grumbled.

 

* * *

 

"Potter! Slow the fuck down!" The Slytherin screeched, wrapping his arms tightly onto the man in front of him.

 

The motor revved loudly and zoomed through the streets as the raucous robust of the engine was accompanied by Draco's stream of expletives, making Harry under the helmet wince as he tried to focus on riding them to safety without toppling the two of them.

Draco was constantly clutching on his abdomen tightly, digging his claw-like nails through the thick material of Harry's jumper.

The hard shell of Draco's helmet pressed against Harry's back, but of course, he was extremely hesitant to use it. But after a warning that he would probably split his head open if he hadn't used the protective gear, he yielded and claimed that it was all for the sake of his hair.

Maybe Harry did lie about not going on full speed, how can he not? He liked the feeling of adrenaline coursing through his veins, encouraging him to zoom faster through the streets. Harry frowned slightly under his helmet, judging by the way Malfoy had basically buried holes for his nails to dig through on his jumper, he figured that Malfoy wasn't a big fan of this.

His grip loosened on the throttle, twisting it as to moderate the gas usage, seeing as they're nearing the Grimmauld residence. Parking in front of the street, Malfoy didn't bothered to jump off the motorcycle immediately, unfastening his helmet and angrily pushing it against Harry's chest.

_"Malfoy, I promise you that I won't go fast,"_ Draco lowered his tone in action of mocking, making Harry wince at his reminder of the earlier promise he made. "Some bullshit you decided to promise me, Potter." He sneered, stomping his way up furiously up the front doorway.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy!" Harry called out, not wanting to say anything more in fear that it'll provoke the demon inside the blond. He can be quite sinister when angry.

His slender middle finger flew up in the air, waggling it in Harry's direction, "To hell with you, Potter."


End file.
